The Perfect Present
by whitetiger91
Summary: It's Lily's birthday, and James has absolutely no idea what to get her. This year, however, he is determined to make it more special than the failed years before.


**The Perfect Present**

 _ **A/N: This fic was written for the Scavenger Hunt hosted as part of Cheeky Slytherin Lass' Camp Potter 2017 challenge. This fic is a companion piece to my Scavenger Hunt partner, The Lady Arturia's story written in Lily's POV, both of which can be found in one story on the shared account currently called the Corn Cobs (don't ask). I hope you enjoy this. Oh, and in case you are wondering, it is set between the time James and Lily get married and before Harry is conceived (more specifically the afternoon before Lily's 19th birthday).**_

* * *

 **January 29, 1979**

"New robes? Shoes? Girls love shoes. Jewellery? Oh come on, Lily, tell me want I can get you," James said.

A storm was setting in, and if he didn't leave for the Order meeting soon, he would surely be caught in the middle of it. Nevertheless, he refused to leave the small cottage until his new wife gave him some idea of what to get her for her birthday. Surely she realised that he was likely to forget—not her birthday date itself, but to get her a present on time? Shouldn't she have some sort of list prepared for him for these instances?

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up the book in front of her. "You know I don't need anything," she said, flipping the pages until she found the chapter she was on.

"Yes, but what do you _want_? Flowers? Chocolates? One of those Muggle car things?" he pressed on.

Without looking up, Lily said, "What I want is for you to hurry up and go to that meeting. I'm not going to be the one to have to feed you soup just because you got soaked by the rain. I'd prefer to listen to the lightning and read my book then put up with another of your 'wizard-flues'."

James huffed and ran his hand through his already-messed-up hair. "When I have the flu, I am sick, you know."

"When you get the flu you act pathetic, moaning around needing this and that, just like Black acts," Lily answered. She finally looked up, however, and flashed him a smile. "Go on, off you go; I really don't need anything new, alright? I'm sure my birthday will be great; all I want is for you to be there."

"Lily—"

"Off with you, now!" Lily laughed, picking up the cushion behind her and chucking it at his head. "And come back to me, safely."

James ducked just in time, and the cushion landed with a soft thud on the floor. He opened his mouth to tell Lily to not be so stubborn, but as thunder rumbled in the distance, he instead pulled on his travelling cloak and opened the front door.

"I'm still going to get you something," he said, and with one last look at his favourite witch, he stepped out into the cold.

The wind whipped at his face, causing him to pull the hood of his cloak over his head. He wished he had remembered to grab a scarf. As he began walking down the small laneway wet from the first lot of rain that evening, willing his feet to move faster so he could reach the Apparition point before he completely froze, he allowed his mind to wander back to the problem at hand.

He needed to get Lily the perfect gift. The last two birthday presents he had gotten her had been rather lacklustre. For her seventeenth, he had made her a large cake and given her a gold necklace and a plush deer. The necklace clasp had snapped and the deer soon seemed childish rather than special, but it was the cake that had disappointed her the most. Padfoot had thought it a wonderful idea to stuff a half-dressed Cornish Pixie inside the cake so that when Lily blew out her candles, the pixie would jump out and start taking off its tiny toga-like garment. However, the pixie seemed to think being forced to be dressed in a toga wasn't funny, and havoc ensued. For her eighteenth, there were no cake or presents; not because James had learnt his lesson, but because he had forgotten to order her anything on time. The music box he did order came one month late and was a rock tune rather than the ballads Lily adored.

This year, everything had to be _perfect_.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the thunder rumbling overhead. The dark grey clouds were closing in and he ran the remaining steps to the Apparition spot.

* * *

"James? James, are you paying attention? Constant vigilance, boy!"

James' head snapped up. Moody was staring at him, his left eye piercing into him. His mind had been going over and over the possible things he could get Lily. He knew she wouldn't appreciate new lingerie—even if he would—and any kitchen items would probably be tossed at his head for simply implying that she had to be the one to cook. It was nagging at him, so much so that he couldn't even pay attention to the first mission he would be sent on in months.

"This is an opportunity, mate, pay attention," Sirius said, nudging him.

"Yeah, good on you," Remus mumbled, placing his chin on the table.

James' stomach turned, feeling a little bad that he was chosen for the mission over his mate, and yet couldn't even be bothered to listen. He sat up and tried to focus.

Lightning lit up the sky outside, and soon a loud crash filled the air. Lily loved storms, perhaps he could get her a good book to read during the storm season? Perhaps he could build her a new bookshelf for their cottage?

"Anyway, as I was saying, this could make or break us. We need to relocate the Jones'. They won't be too happy that they are losing their home, but as long as they're together, that's all they could ever need," Moody said. "And all that cuddly nonsense. It is one of the easier items this week, but I expect constant vigilance. Now, are we all clear?"

Another rap of thunder exploded overhead. Rain lashed against the windows, the wind blowing the tree branches outside. Wormtail gasped from across the room, but James ignored him. Pushing back his chair, he said, "I've got it!"

"What you've got, lad, is a lack of concentration," Moody growled.

"No, no, look, er, send Moony—Remus, instead of me. He can do what I do. You don't mind, do you, mate?"

Remus blinked up at him, "Erm, no, I don't mind, but are you sure?"

James was already putting his cloak back on, however, and rushing out the door.

"Prongs? Where are you going? Prongs!"

The rain was heavier now, coming down in sheets? BLAH., the sky darker than before. James didn't bother to pull his cloak up, running out of the safe house's front gate. Twisting on his heel, he Disapparated, only to reappear back on the street where he and Lily lived.

Streetlights lit his way as he splashed through puddles, the hems of his trousers becoming soaked. He didn't care, however; he knew exactly what he could get Lily for her birthday, and if he didn't hurry, it would be too late.

The wind whipped across his face, slapping across his cheeks. He passed by his own cottage gate, running further down the street towards the small village.

First, he had to make a quick detour.

* * *

"Ouch!" James had just appeared back at the cottage, only for someone to stab his arm with their wand. Pushing up his sleeve, he saw that a small, purple bruise was already forming.

"James! Oh, darling, I'm so sorry! I thought—Oh no, sweetheart, are you alright?" a voice exclaimed.

James couldn't help but grin as he saw his wife rushing to him. Although his arm hurt, he wrapped his arms around her. Whilst Lily fussed over him, he saw Remus out of the corner of his eye and made a mental note to apologise to him for rushing out late.

For now, however, he had business to attend to. Pulling out a worn book from his pocket, he said, "Happy birthday, love."

Lily frowned as she took the book. "A book on Auror tactics?" she asked. "I don't think I understand."

" _Age of the Auror_ ," James said, reading the title. " I know it's not quite your cup of tea, but it's mine, and that's why it is so perfect."

"I… see."

James took a step closer, breathing in the scent of fresh soap. He tapped the book, the grin still on his face. "Well, I figured if I'm going to be staying at home with you for a while, at least I can read with you and not be tempted to go out on missions."

Lily looked up, her eyes glistening. "Wait, do you mean…?"

"Well, I figured I'm the best present I could get you," he said, winking.

Lily chuckled a little, leaning into him. "Of course you are," she said, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Git."


End file.
